


But What About Now?

by LangstiestBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangstiestBean/pseuds/LangstiestBean
Summary: Lance had been severaly bullied back at school, by two brothers specifically. He had and will go through many mental and somewhat physical challenges as he tries to shake his nightmares and fight as a proper membor of Voltron ...





	But What About Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview before I put in dedication to this story! Let me know what you think of it and I'll decide if I should keep going! Thank you!!! -Mae <3

Lance twisted, trying to find a way to put his mind and body at ease. He couldn't sleep, that unbearable feeling of panic and discomfort swiftly coming to greet him. With this feeling, memories began to bubble to the surface. This time, there was nothing there to prevent him from leaving the castle of lions and go spiraling into his past...

3:14 pm, Galaxy Garrison... Lance had just arrived, ready to make friends and learn new things like any other student. He didn't know yet that the comfort of his family at home was the only thing that had prevented harm from coming his way. 

After getting into the school, Lance made his way down the hallway to his dorm. He could hear whispers, but didn't think anything of it until he saw his roommates. The two boys seemed nice enough, they looked well put together and yet still mischievous, which wasn't anything unusual for boys his age. Lance smiled and waved before setting his things down to walk over and introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Lance... I just came here from Cuba!" Lance's smile didn't falter until he saw the smirk that they gave him. There was no hint of warmth in their smile. "I'm Jack, and this is Chris. We're brothers from New Jersey. And THIS is for talking without permission." Jack pulled Lance's hair, and only pulled harder at Lance's struggle. Lance let out a small noise as his hands flung to his hair and as he tried to pull back. This ended with Lance receiving a kick to the stomach and a nasty bruise on his arm. Lance decided he liked long sleeve shirts after that.

Lance shuddered. The memory wasn't anything compared to what had happened afterwords, but as he looked at his arms, chills went down his back. What those two had done to him, had broken him beyond repair.


End file.
